


Juleka/Rose appreciation- night terrors/creep

by cedalodon, sanj_sanj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj
Summary: Juleka is plagued by night terrors of one fateful battle.It's a good thing Rose is there to calm her.Rated T just to be safe.And here's a link to our mlb fanfiction discord, I can only recommend you join.MLB fanfiction
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK YOU TO SANJ_SANJ FIR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS FIC. COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU.
> 
> YOU'RE AWESOME

No, not again. Not this again.

Why was it always this?

Tigress struggled with all her might against the akuma magic that kept her in place. It was all for naught. 

The akuma slowly, almost teasingly, made its way towards the unconscious form of her partner.

No matter how much she screamed and shouted for Truie Belle to get up and flee, to run from her imminent demise. She didn't move.

The akuma was closing in on her now, less than a metre away from the unconscious pig themed superhero.

Tigress fought harder against her magic bonds. Her miraculous beeped, not that she cared. Truie Belle was going to die. Rose was going to die.

Where is Ladybug? 

Where are the others? 

Why is no one saving her?

The akuma picked Truie up by her ponytail and spun her around so she faced Tigress.

Truie looked at Tigress with tears in her eyes, her face an expression of fear. The akuma placed one hand around her throat, a cruel grin forming on its face.

"I'm sorry." Truie whispered. 

The akuma laughed cruelly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

_______________________________

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Juleka jerked awake with a scream, her entire body covered in cold sweat, her eyes full of panic as she looked around for something. For her.

Her sharp nails dug holes into the bed sheets as she frantically tried to grab for something, anything to hold onto and ground her in the moment as one question went through her mind.

Where is she? Is Rose okay?

Rose wasn’t beside her. Juleka felt as if something invisible was squeezing all the breath out of her. She leaned against the bed, trying to calm her racing thoughts. All while she could only muster one coherent thought.

'Where is Rose?'

"Juleka!"

The girl in question turned towards the door of their bedroom, but before she could make out anything in the dark, she was tackled back onto their bed as a petit, blond woman jumped at her and enveloped her in a bear hug.

Now laying on the Juleka relaxed into the hug as she realized just who had jumped her. 

"You're okay." She muttered more to herself than to Rose. "You're not hurt. You're alive."

She could breath again, or not.

Rose just hugged her tighter, not caring how hard she made breathing for the other woman.

"That dream again?" She asked, knowingly.

Juleka just nodded, not able to bring herself to say it. "Oh Jules." And that's all she had to say to convince Juleka that she was alright. "I'm here for you. That happened a long time ago. I'm fine, see?"

And Rose took one of Juleka's hand and placed it on her throat, or rather the pale scar on her throat. 

Juleka growled deeply and threateningly. She hated that scar. It mocked her, teased her, showed her that she failed. She tended up, every one of her muscles on high alert.

Rose giggled and started slowly stroking and scratching the back of Juleka's head. She felt the other woman turn to goo immediately.

Juleka was just a big cat sometimes.

She leaned her head on Juleka's chest, enjoying the tremors and vibrations emitting from her wife's chest.

This wasn't the first time Juleka panicked because of her night terrors. And it won't be the last.

But with Rose by her side, humming a soft lullaby from her childhood, she could overcome this issue.

They'd do it together. 

As they always did.


	2. rose appreciation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when juleka's in danger a protective rose steps in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the miraculous fanfiction discord server character appreciation month!

Juleka was so out of it last night. It wasn't the first nightmare het wife had had, but it must have been one of the worse ones.

This is why today was a great idea. Seeing that all her friends were okay and healthy would really help Juleka see that nothing was wrong.

And what better place to do that than Chloe's birthday party?

Sure, the woman could use a behaviour buddy from time to time, but Chloe had gotten better over the years.

Now where did Juleka go?

Rose didn't want to admit it but she had lost track of her. In the middle of this huge crowd.

Not good.

Rose knew Juleka didn't like being around people, crowds even less. She was honestly surprised she wasn't asked to escort her to the bathroom.

In retrospect, she probably should have gone anyway.

Just then her phone gave out a quiet 'bing'. A smile began to take its place on Rose's face.

That would be Juleka, she would tell her that everything was alright and that she was on her way back.

_ Help _

That's all the text read. That's all it took to get every bone in Rose's body to become uneasy. 

Juleka needed help.

Images of her love sitting curled up in a corner, tears streaking down her face, slowly whimpering yo herself, raced through Rose's mind.

She needed to find Juleka. Now.

Rose was on her way to the toilets s she walked passed a corridor and heard a quiet whimper. She froze.

That sound was all too familiar, and all too dreadful. It was the sound Juleka makes when she was really uncomfortable. Rose recognized it immediately.

Without hesitation she rounded the corner, and what she saw made her blood boil.

Juleka was leaned against the wall, her eyes shut closed and her head lowered. Before her stood a man. One hand leaned against the wall beside Juleka's head.

"Don't be shy babe." His sleazy voice reached Rose's ears. 

Now, Rose wasn't the type of person to lose control over her emotions, especially anger.

But this? This made her lose control.

"Hey you!" The man turned her way, still not leaving Juleka's personal space.

He watched unphased as he watched 120 centimetres of steaming fury approaching.

He gave her a smirk. "Hey there, you wa-" his sentence ended innate sharp intake of breath as he felt a sudden pain in his crotch.

He broke down, whimpering. 

Rose didn't grace him with another glance before she enveloped Juleka in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

They started walking down the hallway, heading home, leaving the man whimpering on the ground.

Rose was going put Juleka on the sofa, make dinner and then cuddle up until the entire apartment was vibrating from Juleka's purrs.

Rose would take care of Juleka, and Juleka would take care of Rose.

They'd do it together.

As they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a contribution to the miraculous fanfiction discord server's February character appreciation challenge.
> 
> Today's character is Juleka.
> 
> [ Miraculous fanfiction discord ](https://discord.gg/wTVtJ9)
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
